Saber eats Lancer
by sudoheathen
Summary: Saber fights Lancer but also eats him later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Saber is a servant whose been summoned in the Seihai war but in actuality shes the reincarnation of KING ARTHUR. After being dead for a really long time she really needs something to eat But. Something is coming her way and she has no time

"Sabre I challenge you" its Lancer who is the best when it comes to using lances! Too bad he sucks at everything else

Okay Lancer" says saber, "I will fight you in the name of Excalibur."

"Lol Saber you've just revealed your identiry as the king of Arthur! Now I know your weaknesses!"

Oops Saber did not realize this! What will she do?

"It's okay Saber I want a fair fight so I will reveal my name, it is Deermud" says Lance

"Cool thanks Deermud!" Saber exclaims.

"No problem fellow knight." and they begin the battle

Their sword clashes but meanwhile in the shadows, the fearsome Assassin Kitsugu is sneaking around in order to find Lancer's master. Even though he is Saber's master in the war he wants to kill Kenneth (lancer's master) in order to win. He is someone who believes in that the "war justifies the means" like Macavelli said in the 16th century a long time ago.

"Ah there you are Kanneth!" says Kiritsugu

"Oh no you found me little rat!" Kannth says in his wheelchair (if you want to know why Kanneth is in the wheelchair watch the series it explains it)

"looks like your time is up!"

"Not so fast Kerry because this time I can still use magic!" from there Kayneth summons his mercury monster!

"How? I thought you broke the magic circuits? From Kirtsugu's mouth he says

"Nice try rat but thanks to the seihai's wish fulfilling power I have all my power back!"

Author's Note: It's called artistic license. I know this doesn't happen in the series but I wanted to mix it up

MEANWHILE AT THE SABER FIGHT

Saber and lanncer are going at it but SUDDENLY! Sabber's stomach is hungry!

"Ah lancer let's stop for a moment I am very hungry!"

"Ok by my honor as a kinight we will stop so you can cover your stregnthh"

"But Lancer I don't have any food.!" DUN DUN DUN

"oh okay then what shall we do?"

"I don't think I can control! It any longer! Saber struggles to stay night

Without a bulletin notice Saber transforms into Sabr LION! Rawr! Lol. She leaps for Lancer and *CENSORED SCENE"

BACK TO KERYSTUGU AND KAYNTH

"The seihai's power you mean you have got the Seihai!" Kirisugu says in surprise

"Yes it is all mine and you can't haveitso he sends his mercury-flavored blob to attack Kirisugu!"

"Not so fast Kaneth! TIME ACCEL!" Kirsugu uses his time warping ability to escape like in the castle scene

"Hey that's not fair! How come I never learned to do that" says Kenneth because he went to Magic school.

"Lol face it Kenneth you are outmatched here" He Exits the time power And he fires gun at Kayth

"Too slow!" says Kenneth he blocks it with Mercury-kun be cuse Mercury is invincible

That was Kayneth's last bullet he has none left! Will he be dead by mercury kun? Or will someone come rescure him!


	2. Chapter 2

Athours note: Yeah I am sorry English isn't my first langage so please bare with me

Author's note 2: also the ability for Saber to turn into a lion is canon it was in the carnival subplot

Saber Lion ate Lancer

Meanwhile in the Kerry scene, Mercury has cornered Kerrytugu into a corner

"In one and two moment Kiritsgugu", Haenneth says to hin in that cheese voice "You will be dead any last words!"

"Yeah your Lancer died"

"WHAT how you imbelice! Some servant you were"

"Are you talking to me" _says_Lancer_

Lancer is behind Kenneth!

"What how I tought you diede and are dead from when!" Kayneth is stuttering because he thought lancer was dead

"Nope and now for reveng for mistreating me !" he stabs Lancer's master in the nutthrot

"Agh

Kayeht turns over on the wheelchair and falls to ground there is blood everywier, the wheel on the chair spins for a bit before stopping due to friction

Hey thanks Lancer"! says Kritsugu

"Sure no prob but I'm actually not Lancer" says Darmud

"What then who. Are you!"

Lancer transforms he was actually Berserker the whole time!

"What"

They both laugh and Saber too because she is back from eating the realta nualancer.

The end

I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
